


Для кого цветут цветы?

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: Если быть честным, больше всего Кенсу нравился тот момент, когда из невзрачных семян вдруг появлялись ростки; когда нежно-зеленые, иногда едва заметные побеги осторожно отодвигали комочки грунта и начинали тянуться к солнцу
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Для кого цветут цветы?

Самое яркое воспоминание из детства До Кёнсу — это чудо рождения жизни.  
Все было очень просто: старший брат, который уже пошел в школу, как-то вечером сказал ему, что если положить сухую фасолину на мокрую салфетку, она прорастет. Кёнсу не очень понимал, что значит «прорастет», но фасоль и салфетки были в свободном доступе…  
На следующий день, вернувшись из детского сада, мальчик пережил одно из величайших потрясений — в блюдце, на котором он все оставил без особой веры в чудо, лежала та самая (он точно узнал ее!) фасолинка, но немного набухшая, лоснящаяся от воды, и сбоку, там, где ямка, откуда-то появился маленький отросток. Кажется, Кёнсу пялился на это чудо добрых полчаса, так что мама, безуспешно звавшая его ужинать, даже забеспокоилась. Он категорически отказался расставаться с блюдцем, взял его с собой за стол и начал терроризировать семью вопросами, как это все могло получиться.  
Волшебство на этом не закончилось. Мама подлила воды на салфетку, и на следующий день они посадили растение в горшок рядом с каким-то комнатным цветком. За ту ночь отросток стал еще длиннее, и когда нужно было всего лишь сунуть его в рыхлый грунт и ждать, Кенсу заподозрил, что родители просто хотят отвлечь его от нового увлечения, но исправно поливал заветное место несколько дней. В момент, когда детское сердце готово было получить свой первый шрам от боли предательства, из-под комочков грунта показался уже знакомый зеленый отросточек — он выжил, он справился, он вернулся к Кёнсу! Да еще как! Маленький стебель рос не по дням, а по часам, выпустил листья и даже обернулся несколько раз вокруг палочки — ну не чудо ли? Все было кончено, когда семья на несколько дней уехала в отпуск, и без воды, в тени больших листьев другого растения, фасоль увяла, пожелтела, да так и не оправилась, сколько бы Кёнсу ни поливал.  
Отгоревав положенный срок, он понял свое могущество и начал экспериментировать с другими растениями, и страсть эта не утихла. Семья считала, что с будущими профессиональными интересами Кенсу все ясно, но в глубине души он был совсем в этом не уверен. Разумеется, он был первым по биологии в классе, и в его комнате все свободное место занимали горшки с растениями, но ему нравились и другие вещи. Он вообще рос обычным парнем, любил вечеринки и общение, часто ленился, с удовольствием готовил, под настроение играл на гитаре и обожал походы в караоке.

Если быть честным, больше всего Кенсу нравился тот момент, когда из невзрачных семян вдруг появлялись ростки; когда нежно-зеленые, иногда едва заметные побеги осторожно отодвигали комочки грунта и начинали тянуться к солнцу. Он знал об этом процессе все, но каждый раз это было чудесно. А в остальном его особо не волновало, что это за растение, какую пользу оно приносит и что потом с этим делать.  
Еще давно, в детстве, Кенсу говорил, что станет фермером, когда вырастет. В его представлении это была пастораль, где он в соломенной шляпе и с граблями возится с несколькими грядками под нежным весенним солнышком. С возрастом городской ребенок, выросший в квартире, узнал, что все не так мило, так что сначала отказался от своей мечты, и даже завербовался в армию сразу после школы. Но там, к счастью, один из сослуживцев рассказал, что современные фермы могут быть очень разными и привел в пример бизнес родственника. Так что, вернувшись в родной дом, Кёнсу поступил в сельскохозяйственный колледж крупного института, и едва началась учеба, он по рекомендации отправился к тому самому родственнику, надеясь получить и подработку, и место для практики.

***

Дважды проехав на автобусе мимо нужного здания, Кёнсу решает поверить не своим глазам, а указаниям из сообщения. Когда его пригласили приехать на окраину, он ожидал увидеть как минимум теплицы и технику, а вовсе не обычное городское здание, где раньше мог находится склад или что-то подобное. Эмблема с листочком около входной двери подтверждает, что адрес верный. Внутри пахнет мокрой землей и немного — химией, но холл и коридоры — совсем как в обычном офисе.  
— Добро пожаловать на «Экзопланету», — говорит улыбчивый парень за стойкой администратора. — Вы договаривались о встрече?

Директор Ким чрезвычайно деловой и занятой человек, судя по большому захламленному кабинету. Стопки бумаг и папок громоздятся выше компьютерного монитора, шкафы забиты книгами, а стена — дипломами в рамках, в углу ящики с грунтом, запечатанные контейнеры и мешки с чем-то неопределенным. Три телефона звонят по очереди, и директор жонглирует ими, с трудом успевая проводить собеседование.  
— Извините, господин До, мой секретарь взял выходной сегодня, — говорит он, с усилием вытягивая какую-то папку с самого низа опасно пошатнувшейся стопки, — а штат у нас совсем небольшой. Это ниже себестоимости, мы не сделаем скидку! — внезапно рявкает он в трубку, прижатую к уху. — Подпишите эти документы!  
Кёнсу сначала не понимает, что последнее относится уже к нему, пока директор не тыкает в него папкой, продолжая нахмурившись слушать собеседника в трубке.  
Договор оказывается стандартным, оплата такой же, как было оговорено, так что Кёнсу не сомневаясь ставит размашистую подпись.  
— Пусть он зайдет, — говорит между тем директор Ким в другую телефонную трубку. — Я дам вам куратора.  
Через пару минут в кабинет вбегает молодой человек в белом халате, и Кёнсу едва заметно хмурится, потому что знает этого парня — да и кто на их курсе не знает Ким Чонина? Впрочем, наверное, Ким Чонин — это злой близнец, а директору сейчас кланяется добрый, потому что при внешнем сходстве это очевидно два разных человека.  
Когда их представляют друг другу, Ким Чонин все так же вежливо подает ему руку и спрашивает про возраст, а Кёнсу все никак не может перестать думать о том, каким родителям могло прийти в голову дать однояйцевым близнецам одинаковые имена. Этот в аккуратном выглаженном белом халате, с большими очками в нагрудном кармане, в зеленых кроксах со смешными значками, а тот, что шляется по университету, обычно носит расстегнутые до груди рубашки, узкие, обтягивающие бедра, штаны, и прическу такую, будто кто-то только что со страстью ее растрепал.  
Не то чтобы Кёнсу следил за ним, но он, конечно, слышал чужие томные вздохи, когда Ким Чонин на бешеной скорости въезжал на парковку на своем черном сияющем кабриолете, скрипел шинами и с видом короля этого мира входил в здание колледжа. Неизвестно, кстати, зачем, ведь пропускал он добрую половину занятий, так же шумно покидая парковку, обычно в компании каких-то девушек.  
— … звать тебя хёном. Ты ведь не против, да? — щебечет на ходу милашка Ким Чонин, крутясь вокруг, как щеночек.  
— Да? — уточняет Кёнсу, пытаясь понять, услышал ли он хоть что-то из чужих слов, пока они шли по длинному серому коридору с редкими закрытыми дверьми. Потому что большую часть этого времени он оправдывался перед самим собой за то, что заметил так много подробностей жизни злого близнеца Кима.  
Чонин радостно смеется и, наконец подведя его к самой последней двери, с номером 13, быстро набирает код на замке и пропускает Кёнсу вперед. К счастью, в комнате довольно светло, и сразу за порогом не начинаются какие-нибудь таинственные вещи, которые делают «Экзопланету» именно тем, чем он ожидал — фермой.  
Прямо перед Кёнсу длинное узкое помещение, большую часть которого занимает неширокий стол с беспорядком из бумаг, ноутбуков и каких-то коробок, стулья, дальше стеллажи, шкаф, и еще одна дверь — но главное здесь не это. Сидящий за столом человек будет находиться напротив прозрачной застекленной стены, за которой… Кёнсу непроизвольно ахает: огромная комната с длинными рядами полок, а на них, под яркими лампами, зеленеют растения. Их так много, и они такие красивые, что он надолго теряет дар речи, прилипнув к стеклу, и думает только о том, что это действительно настоящая ферма, только без тех атрибутов, которые рисуют в детских книгах.  
Довольный Ким Чонин протискивается мимо него, выводит ноутбук из спящего режима и распихивает бумаги по стопкам, видимо, пытаясь сделать вид, что у него тут порядок. Дав Кёнсу пережить эти несколько минут потрясения, он предлагает:  
— Идем, я покажу, с чем ты будешь работать?  
Приходится снять куртку и толстовку и влезть в большой комбинезон (ему обещают, что на днях будет форма по размеру), а на кроссовки натянуть защитные чехлы; после этого, наконец, можно пройти в зал.  
Суть работы довольно простая — нужно регулярно проверять данные датчиков, вводить их в специальную программу и следить за показателями. Ерунда, тут и ребенок справится, тем более, что если какая-то из замудренных и непонятных (для пока еще первокурсника-практиканта) цифр или формул вдруг окажется неверной, разбираться с этим будут работники побашковитей. Другая же часть рабочих обязанностей куда волнительнее и включает в себя собственно работу с растениями. Кёнсу, закусив губу, предвкушает, как будет копаться в мягком грунте, аккуратно высаживать семена и ростки и наблюдать, как крошечные зеленые стебли начнут вытягиваться к ярким лампам… прелесть!  
— Вот тут лежат все необходимые инструменты, мешки для мусора, и… в общем, вот.  
К концу короткой экскурсии Чонин говорит все тише и с непонятным беспокойством отводит глаза, будто стесняясь происходящего.  
— Отлично, у меня нет вопросов. Готов приступить к работе завтра!  
— Да, вот только… Хён, это ведь ничего, что я буду твоим начальником?  
— А что такого? — пожимает плечами Кёнсу, — хотя ты и младше меня, я начал учиться позже, так что в этом нет ничего странного.  
— Вот здорово, хён! — лицо Чонина буквально светится от радости, так что Кёнсу немного теряется от всей этой красоты. — Обещаю, я буду очень стараться тебе помогать, и подсказывать, и буду сам носить тебе кофе, если захочешь!..

Первая неделя работы показывает, что парень умеет держать обещания: никаких придирок, споров или претензий, они даже не часто пересекаются в «Экзопланете»: Кёнсу ухаживает за салатом, рукколой и еще некоторыми видами трав и зеленью, в нескольких залах фермы, а Чонин частенько торчит в лаборатории и других таинственных кабинетах, куда заходить у Кёнсу пока не было поводов.  
А вот на учебе злой близнец проявляет все свое коварство.  
Он почти наезжает на опаздывающего Кёнсу своей блестящей машиной и проходит мимо, едва удостоив его равнодушным взглядом, не здоровается, не обращает внимания, даже когда они сталкиваются лицом к лицу в коридорах.  
Да, конечно же, теория об идентичных близнецах с одинаковыми именами быстро терпит крах, когда в кабинете фермы Чонин переодевает халат, и видны те же самые рубашка и джинсы, которые были на нем и на учебе.  
Так или иначе, природа этой двойственности необъяснима, и Кёнсу теряется в догадках, пока проверяет очередной ряд грядок на предмет увядающих листьев. Только что ему рассказали про какие-то впечатляющие сельскохозяйственные достижения, о которых говорилось в докладах на недавней конференции, и о том, что уже внедрено на их ферме, а что можно использовать в будущем. На занятиях Кёнсу пока только начинает узнавать обо всех этих вещах, да и о том, чем он будет заниматься, тоже, так что знания Чонина впечатляют. Наверное, на первом курсе тот был лучшим студентом, а потом решил расслабиться. Это все с легкостью можно представить: скромный и умный парнишка начинает учебу, и его невинную красоту подмечает кто-то типа тех длинноногих девиц, которые частенько уезжают с ним в закат, и вот мальчик загублен. Их, конечно, понять тоже можно: широкий разворот плеч, медовые глаза, красивую улыбку и мягкий голос Кёнсу примечает, даже когда Чонин одет в рабочее, а уж крепкие бедра, узкую талию, сильные руки и королевскую харизму увидит каждый, имеющий глаза, в их учебном заведении.

Горько вздохнув и щелкнув ножницами, Кёнсу случайно отрезает здоровый листик и нервно оглядывается на сидящего за стеклом Чонина. Тот, конечно, проблемы не замечает, да ее и нет, собственно — зато он вдруг вскакивает и, схватив какие-то бумаги и ноутбук, выбегает из комнаты. Интересно, над чем он там работает, да и вообще, что делает на «Экзопланете»?  
Директор Ким вообще, кажется, пытается экономить на всем подряд, пока его бизнес только развивается, и поэтому нанимает сплошных студентов. Его секретарь Сехун едва поступил на первый курс, а уже научился отвечать на звонки и разбирать документы, улыбчивый администратор офиса Бэкхён листает учебники в свободное время, ну и сам Кёнсу, разумеется, пока очень далек от профессионализма. Есть еще кто-то в лаборатории и других кабинетах, с кем он пока не знаком, и также Кёнсу узнал, что сбором урожая и упаковкой зелени занимаются школьники, желающие подработать.

***

— Да он вообще на занятия не ходит! — возмущается Чанёль, новый приятель Кёнсу, с которым он поделился соображениями по поводу Чонина. — Их группа начинает после обеда, а он только приехал, покрутился тут, и уезжает! Дело нечисто…  
Они обедают в кафетерии, из широких окон которого можно неплохо понаблюдать и за входом, и за парковкой, так что утверждения Чанёля справедливы. На перекрстке около ворот колледжа еще оседает облачко пыли, разлетевшееся из-под колес черного кабриолета, в который вслед за Чонином впрыгнули аж три девушки.  
— Обычная смена приоритетов, веселье стало важнее учебы. Непонятно только, за что его держат в «Экзопланете»…  
— Это нужно расследовать, — горячится Чанёль. Первые месяцы учебы оказались не самыми захватывающими, и он явно ищет приключений. — Возьми меня с собой на работу, я присмотрюсь, что там и как, тебе-то не до наблюдений, пока возишься с грядками!  
— Да к чему это все? Директор Ким не дурак, и раз Чонин там до сих пор трется, значит какую-то пользу…

Переспорить Чанёля не удается, так что после занятий они вместе едут на автобусе на ферму. Для разработки операции приходится вспоминать все подробности расположения комнат, лестниц и дверей, и вся эта информация тщательно, но криво записывается в большой блокнот. Чанёль даже язык высовывает от усердия, когда пытается зарисовать план здания в трясущемся автобусе.  
Удается почти незаметно пройти через холл к нужной двери, когда сидящий над книгами Бэкхён вдруг поднимает голову и самым милым образом интересуется:  
— А кто это с тобой, Кёнсу?  
Они замирают, как олени в свете фар.  
— Это… ну… мой друг. Тоже думает начать работать здесь.  
— Что-то я не получал таких предупреждений от Чунмена, — задумчиво тянет Бэкхён, покусывая кончик ручки.  
— Я просто хотел посмотреть на условия, а потом прислать резюме, — находится Чанёль. — Если мне тут понравится.  
— В таком случае, я должен оформить тебя как посетителя. Подойди.  
— Иди работай, — шепчет Чанёль, пихая локтем Кёнсу, — я его уболтаю, а потом поброжу здесь и осмотрюсь.  
— Уверен? Это Бэкхён, его не проведешь…  
— Ну так как, милые ушки? Подходишь сам, или мне сообщить о нарушителе? — Бэкхён едва из-за стойки не вываливается, наблюдая за ними. Наверное, ему для этого пришлось встать на свое кресло.  
— Милые ушки? — недоверчиво шепчет Чанёль.  
— Все, иди и убалтывай его, как сам и хотел. Мне проблемы с работой не нужны! — Кёнсу пихает приятеля в сторону стойки администратора и быстро сворачивает в нужный коридор.

Не отрываясь от каких-то схем и рядов цифр, Чонин просит:  
— Хён, проверь пожалуйста, как дела с высаженными семенами во втором секторе, и собери результаты анализа грунта за неделю на грядках с периллой?  
— Без проблем.  
Быстро переодевшись в комбинезон Кёнсу идет выполнять просьбу. Перилла чувствует себя прекрасно, совсем скоро можно будет снимать урожай. Введенные в планшет данные с датчиков сами заполняют ряды, программа считает и анализирует быстрее человека.  
Нежно погладив подрастающие салатные листья, Кёнсу идет ко второму сектору. Еще вчера там был только черный грунт, в который он самолично сажал маленькие семена, а сегодня — о чудо! — на поверхности начали появляться крошечные зеленые точки. Широко им улыбаясь, Кёнсу едва носом туда не утыкается, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Стебли тоненькие, не толще волоса, и на каждом — по два очаровательных маленьких листика… Несколько минут он сам не замечает, как ласково нашептывает малышам разные глупости, будто мамаша над младенцем. Настроение становится просто прекрасным — именно ради таких моментов Кёнсу выбрал эту работу.  
— Во втором секторе семена взошли, — сообщает Кёнсу, отправляя нужные данные на почту.  
— Что? — все так же рассеянно спрашивает Чонин, не отрываясь от своих бумаг.  
— Такие маленькие листочки, невероятно милые!  
— ЧТО?! — Чонин теперь уже вскакивает, роняя стул. — Взошли?!  
Он несется в зал так, что белые полы халата развиваются, словно крылья среди грядок, и перепуганный Кёнсу спешит следом.  
Чонин рассматривает сектор в очках и без очков, стучит по датчикам и цифрам, что-то бормоча, а потом неожиданно подхватывает Кёнсу за талию и кружит, широко и счастливо улыбаясь.

Над всеми этими явными признаками сумасшествия удается подумать во время работы в другом зале, ухаживая за растениями. Странные реакции, необъяснимое поведение, сильные руки, которые так легко подняли Кёнсу в воздух… Чанёль был прав, Чонин очень подозрительный.  
Кстати вспомнив о друге, Кёнсу решает найти его раньше, чем тот ворвется в кабинет директора или опрокинет на себя стеллаж с удобрениями. Неожиданно Чанёль оказывается там же, где его и оставили — сидящим на низком табурете рядом с высоким стулом за администраторской стойкой, с рюкзаком, прижатым к груди, и явно убалтывающим Бэкхёна. При появлении Кёнсу он вскакивает, как ужаленный:  
— Я занял тут стратегический пост, чтобы наблюдать за проходящими, — громко шепчет он ему в ухо, — и вытягивал информацию.  
— Ладно, идем, и ты мне все расскажешь.  
— Эй, не забудь это! — Бэкхён помахивает небольшой бумажкой с зеленым рисунком, и Кёнсу готов поклясться, что проверять ее будет некому. Но Чанёль послушно возвращается к стойке и получает заветный пропуск, на обратной стороне которого Бэкхён что-то пишет, а потом любезно вкладывает в нагрудный карман его рубашки.  
— Да идем уже!

Они садятся в тринадцатом зале, куда Чонин так и не вернулся, так что Кёнсу собирает разбросанные бумаги, придвигает другу стул и, не дав осмотреться, требует:  
— Ну, что ты выяснил?  
— Ким Чонин пробежал мимо меня сначала в одну сторону, а потом прошел в другую, вместе с каким-то парнем, — бодро начинает докладывать Чанёль. — После прошел еще один парень, и другой парень в комбинезоне, как у тебя. И один раз приехал парень, который должен был забрать ящики с зеленью…  
— В общем, трое, кроме Чонина?  
— Эм… Кажется, да… Просто понимаешь, Бэкхён оказался таким ценным источником информации…  
— Да? И что же ты узнал от него?  
— Он студент третьего курса в том же колледже, что и мы, но изучает менеджмент и документооборот, и работает тут вот уже…  
— Это я и без тебя знал! О чем еще вы говорили?  
— О моей семье… моем детстве и школе… любимой еде, — Чанёль тушуется, — встречаюсь ли я с кем-то и кто мне нравится… Как я люблю отдыхать, и как он любит проводить свободное время…  
— А что насчет Чонина? И его работы?  
— Ты так быстро пришел, что я не успел…  
— Прошло больше трех часов!  
— Правда? — Чанёль подскакивает и проверяет телефон. — Так мне давно пора быть дома! Пока, Кёнсу, поговорим потом!  
После этого подлого побега он идет еще раз посмотреть на листики, которые, кажется, еще немного подросли. Мурлыкая колыбельную, Кёнсу собственноручно орошает малышей из пульверизатора, все еще недоумевая из-за той реакции Чонина.

***

Критический момент наступает на следующий день, когда Кёнсу вместе с Чанёлем листают учебники перед началом послеобеденных занятий — настолько увлекательное занятие, что они замечают странную компанию, еще когда те только появляются на другом конце коридора. Словно вампиры из фильма, они шагают уверенной походкой от бедра: впереди Чонин с рубашкой, заправленной только наполовину, да и застегнутой всего на несколько пуговиц, а за ним две девицы в коротких юбках, на высоких каблуках, с распущенными волосами. На всех троих темные очки, будто в этот пасмурный день их может слепить солнце, а в руках у них огромные стаканы с кофе.  
Самое странное то, что направляются они прямо к Кёнсу и Чанёлю, и когда это становится понятно, те застывают с открытыми ртами, так что из книг сыпятся чанёлевы закладки со щенками.  
Троица зависает над ними, подойдя вплотную, однокурсники пялятся на бесплатное шоу, и Кёнсу просто жуть берет.  
Одна из девиц на секунду сдвигает очки, смотрит на него и интересуется:  
— Это он?  
— Да, — тут же сдает Чонин. Вторая девица угрожающе встряхивает стаканом, так что внутри грохочет лед.  
— Понятно.  
Кёнсу вот ничего не понятно, но взгляд кажется гипнотическим сквозь огромные непрозрачные очки.  
Девицы разворачиваются на каблуках и топают к выходу, Чонин также перестает отбрасывать на него тень и через пару шагов, едва обернувшись, бросает:  
— Чего стоишь? Пойдем!  
Ноги сами несут Кенсу следом, он только забрасывает на спину рюкзак, игнорируя взволнованный окрик Чанёля. В толпе кто-то присвистывает.  
«Я ведь не похож на какого-то там фаната, которого поманили, и он сразу побежал? В конце концов, Ким Чонин мой начальник, я не мог проигнорировать…» — размышляет Кёнсу, едва поспевая за широкими шагами. В машине ему достается место рядом с водителем; девушки сзади молча сидят, уставившись в телефоны, а Чонин ведет быстро, но аккуратно, так же не говоря ни слова. Атмосфера становится все напряженнее, но когда Кёнсу понимает, что они едут в «Экзопланету», а не в гнездо разврата и порока или в наркоманский притон, его щеки вспыхивают, потому что он тут же думает, что они могли подумать, что он решил, что они хотят… Закончить сложную мысленную конструкцию не удается.  
Суровый Бэкхён, не здороваясь, только говорит: «Чунмен приказал, сразу к нему», — и прячется за своей стойкой. Кёнсу по-настоящему становится страшно: для простого увольнения парня на побегушках тут все слишком драматично.

Директор Ким выглядит непривычно растрепанным, а его кабинет захламлен больше обычного.  
— Итак, Кёнсу, примерно семьдесят два часа назад ты получил от Чонина семена и распоряжение высадить их во втором секторе, в свободном контейнере, так?  
— В-все верно, — подтверждает сбитый с толку Кёнсу, который ожидал любых вопросов, кроме этого.  
— Он дал тебе подробные инструкции по поводу нужной глубины для посадки, поливе, настройках света и температуры?  
— Да.  
— И ты четко следовал им?  
— Разумеется, — удивляется Кёнсу, — а что, не нужно было? Ведь все взошло.  
— Вот именно, — мрачнеет директор Ким. Он сверяет какие-то записи на стикерах, распечатанных бумагах и в ноутбуке, а потом снова спрашивает:  
— А не приходила ли тебе вдруг идея помочь семенам вырасти? Может быть, подлить что-то, что мы используем для нашей обычной зелени?  
— Конечно нет, — фыркает Кёнсу. Подобная инициативность точно не для него.  
— Не менял свет? Температуру? Состав воды? — директор расспрашивает о других возможных вариантах, но получает все тот же отрицательный ответ и заметно грустнеет. Кёнсу напрягается: а вдруг это был тест на выявление его рабочего потенциала, а он все провалил?  
В комнату входит Чонин и — невозможно поверить своим глазам — те самые девушки, с которыми он вечно пропускает занятия, только все они в белых рабочих халатах, с кипами бумаг, какими-то пробирками, образцами почвы, воды и кучей других непонятных вещей. Кёнсу замечает, что без темных очков их глаза оказываются покрасневшими от недосыпа, они бледные от усталости, да и общее настроение напряженное.  
— Парень не врет, — говорит одна из девушек, — грунт и вода действительно в норме, он ничего не менял.  
— Судя по записям камер и введенным в программу данным, он не делал ни одного лишнего движения в сторону второго сектора, — продолжает вторая.  
— Я разобрала семена практически до молекулярного уровня, они действительно именно те, что мы получили раньше, Чонин не перепутал, когда выдавал их, — подключается третья. — А Сыльги и Джухён попробовали повторить все действия, но их результаты были именно такими, как мы и планировали — то есть нулевыми.  
Еще две девушки кивают, и все в ожидании смотрят на Чонина.  
— Я перепроверил все это по десять раз и остался при своем мнении, что идеальные условия для роста — это еще не все, и существуют факторы, о которых мы не подозреваем, но именно они в итоге влияют на то, будет ли растение развиваться, или семена так и останутся безжизненными, дожидаясь того самого удачного стечения обстоятельств. Я попросил посадить и полить, как мы обычно делаем, только для того, чтобы окончить и описать этот эксперимент по всем правилам, оформить и включить в статью.  
До Кёнсу начинает доходить, в чем суть проблемы: он случайно прорастил то, что не должно было сработать, при этом не прилагая никаких усилий, и весь коллектив «Экзопланеты» ломал голову вот уже больше суток над тем, как же это произошло. Он панически перебирает в памяти все моменты, связанные с этим несчастным вторым сектором, и, честно, не может ничего добавить к уже сказанному, особенно когда все присутствующие снова пялятся на него, ожидая вердикта.  
— Итак, что скажешь, Кёнсу? — спрашивает директор Ким. — Мы имеем дело с научным прорывом, или ты использовал какие-то секретные техники?  
— Я… Я просто люблю, когда из земли появляются росточки, — мямлит он, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, — маленькие такие, зеленые, ну вы понимаете. Я ведь только начал учиться, ничего об этом не знаю, правда…  
Кто-то фыркает, кто-то закатывает глаза, Чонин же хватает Кёнсу за руку и отодвигает, загораживая собой:  
— Вот, видите! Да, это антинаучно звучит, но кто знает, что из-за этой любви в его действиях стало особенным, что повлияло? Вы не знаете, и я пока не знаю, но мы выясним!  
Директор Ким устало падает в кресло, девушки собирают свои бумаги и прочее, что не понадобилось в этом разговоре, и собираются расходиться.  
— Заходи к нам в лабораторию, Кёнсу, — говорит одна, обернувшись в дверях.  
— Да, и ко мне в операторскую, поболтаем, — говорит другая.  
— Поможешь нам попробовать с другими культурами.  
— А мы поможем с учебой, если нужно.  
Все пятеро тепло ему улыбаются, приглашая и предлагая разное, так что остается только вежливо кланяться. Наконец, они с Чонином оказываются в своем родном тринадцатом зале, около весело зеленеющего второго сектора.  
— По сути, это обычный базилик, над которым Сынван и Йери поиздевались в своей лаборатории — облучали, закрепляли мутации, выбирали самые нежизнеспособные формы — это все необходимо было для нашего большого научного эксперимента, результаты которого мы собирались представить на международной конф… — Чонин запинается и, махнув рукой, признается: — Ладно, мы просто поспорили. Но этот спор зашел слишком далеко, остальные начали делать ставки, и вот наконец мы получили те семена, которые я и попросил тебя высадить.  
— Так получается, ты победил?  
— Ага, вот только никто не знает пока, как анализировать такой результат.  
— Неужели уже на втором курсе нужно проводить такую серьезную работу? Я думал, для такого нужно много учиться, — удивляется Кёнсу.  
— Ну, не совсем, — Чонин ковыряет носком крокса невидимую трещину на полу, — может быть, иногда твой старший брат занимается современным фермерством, и ты проводишь все свободное время рядом с ним… Изучаешь и узнаешь разные вещи еще до того, как закончишь школу, так что в колледже тебе остается только сдавать нужные тесты и следить за минимальной посещаемостью… А еще рядом хён и нуны, которые всегда помогают с учебой и готовы к экспериментам и совместной научной работе…  
— Чертов умный везунчик, — бурчит Кёнсу.  
— Но как бы там ни было, хён, — Чонин смущенно разглаживает складку на его рукаве, — ни один из нас пока не в силах разгадать ту задачку, что ты нам задал.

***

На следующий день Кёнсу кратко пересказывает Чанёлю суть проблемы, и тот недоверчиво качает головой:  
— Мне кажется, они пудрят тебе мозги, все это слишком подозрительно. Я пойду с тобой еще раз, чтобы провести дополнительное расследование… Вон, смотри, снова Чонин задумал очередной прогул, да еще и вырядился как!  
— А мне нравится, — тихо вздыхает Кёнсу. Теперь он смотрит на происходящее другими глазами и понимает, что все совсем не так, как кажется. Да, волосы Чонина неуместно влажные и зачесаны назад, яркая рубашка снова едва застегнута, а лицо недовольное, будто он разочарован во всем происходящем, но вчерашний вечер кое-что расставил по своим местам. Кёнсу задержался допоздна, так как после всех тех разговоров и обсуждений пришлось заниматься и непосредственно рабочими обязанностями; Чонин помогал ему, как мог, пока вдруг не присел на секунду на свой стул и не отключился, прямо посреди рассказа об экспериментах с зеленым горошком.  
Картина была умилительная, но когда Кёнсу закончил дела и разбудил его, Чонин только отмахнулся от обеспокоенных расспросов, сказав, что он нередко ночует тут же, или засиживается за работой, пока брат не тащит его домой.  
Теперь стало понятно, что на учебе он вовсе не строит из себя загадочного и экзотичного красавчика, а просто-напросто едва успевает освежиться до начала занятий, надеть на себя что попало и примчаться в колледж.  
Между тем, Чонин приближается к ним с Чанёлем и едва слышно, так что прочие студенты наверняка навострили уши, спрашивает:  
— Хён, мы можем поговорить в тихом месте?  
Не успевает Кёнсу кивнуть, как Чанёль едва ли не взрывается:  
— Это что за секреты? Куда вы хотите его втянуть? Почему ты не можешь сказать об этом прямо, при всех? Вы точно затеваете что-то незаконное и опасное!  
У Чонина буквально отвисает челюсть от неожиданности, и чтобы избежать нелепого спектакля, Кёнсу хватает обоих за рукава и тянет как на буксире в пустое место под лестницей, где им никто не помешает. Чанёль все еще возмущается, и Чонину едва удается вставить слово:  
— Здесь нет никаких секретов, клянусь! Я просто хотел попросить хёна снова уйти с занятий пораньше, чтобы он поучаствовал в нашей видеоконференции с коллегами из Китая…  
— А почему ты не мог сказать этого при всех?!  
Чонин вдруг смущенно отводит глаза и прикусывает губу.  
— Ты никогда не подходишь к Кёнсу даже поздороваться, а сейчас, когда тебе что-то от него понадобилось, не пожелал говорить с ним прилюдно.  
Несмотря на то, что эмоции Чанёля немного преувеличены, в целом он прав, и Кёнсу тоже интересно, какой ответ они получат.  
— Но… вы ведь понимаете… — мямлит Чонин, — не заставляйте меня говорить это…  
— Не понимаем.  
— Кёнсу-хён, ты ведь мой хён, — он по своей привычке от волнения начинает трогать чужую одежду, так что Кёнсу надеется, его не задушат шнуром в капюшоне толстовки, — а я твой… начальник. И сонбе в учебе… особенно теперь, когда я сдал тесты и досрочно переведусь на следующий курс… Но ведь ты мой хён.  
Они пялятся на него, и Чанёль совсем уж было собирается опять чем-то возмутиться, но Чонин продолжает:  
— Я боялся, что тебе будет неловко от этого. Так было с Бэкхён-хёном, над которым смеялись однокурсники, когда узнали, что он работает на мою семью, и теперь вот… Я не мог этого допустить!  
Заготовленные было слова вылетают из головы, и Кёнсу громко фыркает, чем очень удивляет собеседников.  
— Всего-то? — удивляется он. — Я не боюсь сплетен, можешь расслабиться. А твои опасения оказались куда слабее предположений Чанёля и моих догадок.  
— Каких? О чем это вы?  
— Да, лучше тебе не знать про теорию о злом близнеце, — смеется Чанёль, но тут же добавляет: — И все равно я вашей компании не доверяю. Какая еще видеоконференция? Зачем там Кёнсу, он ведь просто рабочий, ухаживает за растениями? Так и знай, я еду с вами.  
— Хорошо, — серьезно кивает Чонин, — Бэкхён-хён тоже говорит, что нам стоит присматривать за тобой, и я должен обеспечить ему возможности для наблюдения.

Нескладного Чанёля с его длинными ногами с трудом впихивают в кресло рядом с водителем, так что Кёнсу едет сзади, прямо между Джухён и Суён, уткнувшихся в свои телефоны. Подсмотрев краем глаза, он обнаруживает, что одна читает статью на английском, а вторая изучает сложные химические формулы, и ему становится стыдно из-за того, что он считал их подружками лоботряса-Чонина для неизвестно каких развлечений. Перед Чонином тоже немного стыдно. Все же его отношение было очень поверхностным и строилось только на внешности — но что такого, если ученые выбирают красивую одежду и яркие образы? На знания-то это не влияет.  
Вздохнув, Кёнсу думает, что его внешность тихого задрота также сыграла с ним злую шутку, раз все считали его более увлеченным наукой и озабоченным чужим мнением, чем есть на самом деле. А ему всего-то нравится больше всего наблюдать за ростом растений, особенно таким необычным, которым обеспечивал его Чонин…  
Когда они приезжают на ферму, Чанёль, шепнув, что будет следить и добывать информацию, направляется к Бэкхёну с самым решительным видом, а тот, кажется, уже ждет его.  
Видеоконференция оказывается больше похожей на созвон с друзьями по скайпу, когда они все кричат наперебой, выкладывая друг другу последние ботанические новости, а потом бурно обсуждают те самые несчастные ростки. Кёнсу приходится повторять ту самую смущающую и непрофессиональную правду о любви к проклевывающейся зелени, но больше его не трогают.

А вот проходящая на следующий день видеоконференция уже с японскими коллегами проходит куда серьезнее. Кёнсу любуется на аккуратно причесанного Чонина, старательно выстраивающего японские фразы. Собственно, они смотрят вместе с директором Кимом из той части его кабинета, куда стащили весь мусор и хлам, освобождая угол, который должен был показаться собеседникам отражением деловой и научной атмосферы «Экзопланеты». Кёнсу принес ящик с несколькими пересаженными ростками, чтобы Чонин мог их показать, да так и остался, завороженный зрелищем.  
Словно в ответ на какую-то длинную и сложную японскую фразу, директор Ким качает головой и бормочет:  
— И зачем ты у нас такой талантливый?  
— Вы о чем? — интересуется Кёнсу.  
— Ну ты только взгляни на него: молодой ученый, умный, успешный, а красивый какой!  
— Это да…  
— Но все свое время проводит в кабинете или лаборатории. Чахнет над микроскопом, зависает над моделированием, читает, считает, экспериментирует… Я ему говорю иногда: выйди в парк, посмотри на обычные растения, ты ведь и забыл уже, как они выглядят, а он все время обещает погулять и никогда не делает. Надеялся, в колледже у него появятся друзья и интересы, но куда там… Конечно, я не говорю с ним, как наши родители, про невест, детей и прочее, но мне и правда не хотелось бы, чтобы он потерялся в работе.  
— Но директор Ким…  
— Можешь звать меня хёном, — отмахивается он, — после того, как ты озадачил все наше семейство до такой степени, ты мне теперь как родной. Давно мы не получали такой встряски.  
— Хорошо… эм… спасибо, Чунмён-хён. Так вот, разве не может такого быть, что ему и правда больше ничего не нужно? Может, именно эта работа и делает его счастливым?  
— Возможно, конечно же… Вот только тут не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Тепличные условия, в которых у тебя есть все, что нужно, идеальны для растений, но Чонин, кажется, еще не пустил корни.  
Кёнсу кивает, соглашаясь с его правотой, и глубоко задумывается.

Возможность попробовать кое-что предоставляется совсем скоро. У Кёнсу выходной, так что время точно есть, и он подходит в коридоре колледжа к пока не успевшему смыться Чонину, не обращая внимания на то, что все пялятся.  
— Эй, привет!  
— Привет, хён!  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — доверительным тихим голосом говорит Кёнсу, поэтому Чонин наклоняется поближе. — Учитель сказал нам подготовить личные проекты, а для этого мне нужно поехать в какое-нибудь место… хмм… где много разных деревьев.  
— Парк? Рядом с нашим зданием есть неплохой.  
— Да, но он не подходит. Нужны редкие, ну или такие, чтобы не как всюду.  
— Дендрарий? Ботанический сад?  
— Ага, точно.  
— У нас в городке такого нет, — Чонин в задумчивости прикусывает губу, — но в соседнем есть небольшой сад с культурами, которые обычно не растут в Корее.  
— Да? — Кёнсу делает свои глаза невероятно огромными. — И как бы я мог туда добраться?  
— Конечно, туда ездит автобус, или кто-то мог бы отвезти тебя… Оу, хён!  
— Давай же, ненадолго, — вкрадчиво говорит Кёнсу, — только ты и я, никто не заметит, что ты пропустил работу. Тем более, я узнавал, у тебя нет срочных дел на ферме…  
Чонин немного краснеет, теребит край рубашки и уточняет:  
— А разве Чанёлю не нужно делать такой же проект? Тогда он тоже захочет поехать.  
— Нет! — протестует Кёнсу, — у него другое задание, и он уже нашел себе помощника, и вообще…  
— Наверное, это Бэкхён-хён ему помогает? — предполагает Чонин. — Он говорил что-то о том, что у них дела.  
— Да-да, точно, — Кёнсу убедительно кивает, хотя в душе не чает, что там эти двое затеяли — главное, чтобы под ногами не путались. — Так как, мы с тобой съездим? Я угощу тебя чем-нибудь.  
— Хорошо, хён.

***

В парке приходится старательно делать вид, что он действительно собирает материал для презентации: переписывает в тетрадь латинские названия с табличек, фотографирует деревья, собирает листья — все для того, чтобы Чонин не совал нос в его дела, рассказывая что-то о растениях, а наконец отвлекся и расслабился. Действительно, через некоторое время тот начинает уделять больше внимания тому, чтобы походить по мягкой траве, понюхать цветы и, задрав голову, полюбоваться огромной раскидистой кроной старого дерева. Кёнсу крадется сзади и то и дело обращает его внимание на живописные виды и уютные уголки — сад действительно очень красивый.  
Они устраиваются на скамье подальше от мощеных камнем тропинок и принимаются за хот-доги и какао, купленные Кёнсу в палатке неподалеку. Поев, Чонин блаженно вытягивает ноги, вздыхает и смотрит в небо, на красивые облака.  
— Как хорошо, что ты уговорил меня поехать сюда, хён! Я так давно не гулял по-настоящему.  
— Это тебе спасибо за помощь.  
— Чунмён-хён все время говорит о том, что могу потерять связь с реальностью, если все время буду заниматься только лабораторными растениями, и сейчас я думаю, что он может быть прав.  
— Неужели?  
— Да, представь: нас поставило в тупик всего лишь то, что какие-то семена выросли вопреки всем прогнозам. Но если оглянуться, прямо тут, вокруг нас, целая куча растений, которые не должны тут расти, но с удовольствием делают это. Так в чем же причина?  
— Есть у меня один ответ, но он секретный, — Кёнсу придвигается поближе и манит Чонина, — этого еще никто не слышал.  
— Да? И ты мне расска…  
Окончание вопроса теряется в поцелуе, когда Кёнсу нежно прикасается к губам и наслаждается остатками вкуса какао. Природа ускоряет все свое движение на время этих недолгих секунд, все семена в мире прорастают, цветы распускаются, и бабочки бьют крыльями.  
— Ой, Кёнсу-хен, — шепчет Чонин, когда их губы размыкаются. Он прикладывает ладони к горящим щекам, — это и правда…  
Кёнсу кривовато улыбается, немного отодвинувшись, потому что точно не может разгадать его реакцию, но мигом получает ответ, когда его неловко, но порывисто хватают за плечи и втягивают в новый, гораздо более страстный поцелуй…

Они сидят в машине на парковке уже больше получаса, скоро начнет темнеть, но двинуться в путь нет никакой возможности, потому что они заняты друг другом.  
— Кстати, хён, ты мне так и не ответил на вопрос, — шепчет Чонин, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием, — почему все растет?  
— Поцелуй был ответом, — ворчит Кёнсу, устраивая беспорядок на его голове.  
— И что это значит?  
— Не знаю! Солнышко целует листочки? Все, что тебе нужно, — это любовь? Придумай сам!  
— Антинаучно, — Чонин нежно прикасается губами к его носу, — Недоказуемо. Ученое сообщество не примет.  
Их прерывает звонок обеспокоенного Чунмёна, который только что с удивлением узнал, что брат пропустил работу. Они наконец покидают парк и едут в сторону города. Прощаясь с Кёнсу около его дома, Чонин интересуется:  
— А завтра тебе не нужно собирать еще материалы для проекта? Я хотел бы помочь…  
— О, спасибо, но с заданием я справился, — улыбается Кёнсу, — так что ты можешь позвать меня на свидание в любое другое место.


End file.
